War Torn Lipstick and Ripped Skinny Jeans
by MiniFreak101
Summary: Chance meetings, will have Piper on head but will she keep it together, when a person she thought she would never see comes in to her life. "I knew I would never meet him, my father but I hoped he was ok at least." Who is her father and what happens when they meet? R&R A MCR fan fic.
1. Sleeping is for wimps

**Hey this is my second attempt at a fan fiction and I think I did an ok job. =)**

**I don't own anything apart from Piper and Ariana. My Chemical Romance are sadly not mine *cries in a corner* and neither are the songs used in this fan fic. =)**

**Now with out farther a do I introduce War Worn Lipstick and Ripped Skinny Jeans **

_Piper's Point of View _

As the last line of the song ended I felt lost, of course I could just repeat it on my IPod but what was the point in that. Sighing to myself, I rolled over on to my back and tried to sleep but as always sleep wasn't playing nice this morning with me. "Who needs fucking sleep anyway? It's not important," I mumbled to myself.

I hate when I can't sleep because:

1. School plus no sleep equals a shit day at school. Well more than normal.

2. I looked like a fucking vampire pale face, dark eyes or black depending on what day of the week it is.

3. I daydream about my mom and dad and why my dad left me with my mom.

Another turn of my body and I'm facing my bedroom wall or basement wall.

What can I say my mother isn't mother of the year material, she always blames it on my dad but come on how much can you blame on a guy you haven't seen in what? 16 years. It's the drugs she takes and alcohol she drinks 24/7 and her fucked up boyfriends she gets on a daily bases that does it to her. That fucks up her mind so she can't think or function.

Mom told me the whole sob story one day when I was 8. Mom and dad were madly in love with one another, and then I came along. Mom says my father was ecstatic, when he found out that mom was pregnant and was willing to give up everything just to be with my mom, but my mother being the psychopath she is up and left him. Just like that because she was scared one day 'he would have ran away.'

That's why I'm glad for him. He's out free to be what ever he wants, me I'm going to be still stuck in this small town working at the supermarket or dead. Both are better than becoming my mom.

I still think about how my life could be worse then I looked at my roof again, drowning in self despaired. I'm not going to sleep again not today, not with my thoughts running the way they were. It was a losing battle that I didn't even want to attempt again after going though it night after night. Rolling out of my bed I checked my bedside table and found my watch, it read 5.45am another early rise.

Great, I thought with an eye roll. Stumbling out of bed and hitting the wall hard with my shoulder "Fuck" I said under my breath trying not to wake my younger sister who was still asleep. Only 3 feet away from me. Rubbing my shoulder as I stumbled up my stairs and hoped that one of my mother's "boyfriends" hadn't locked it this time.

Slowly turning the handle hoping to god that it wasn't locked and that they hadn't locked me in trapping me again. When I heard the sound of a click my shoulders sagged in relief. "Fuck! Thank god." I said quietly to myself as I slipped out and went to the kitchen.

It was really weird we had been living in this house for about two years, but I hardly knew any of the rooms up stairs.I mostly spent most of my time either out of the house or in my basement heaven with my little sister.

Going to the kitchen I stopped at the entrance to a room in any other normal house, would be a lounge room but in mine it was a dump. Littered with food scraps, food wrappers, bottles and other thing I didn't even want to guess at. Looking over at my mother I knew she was wasted, with another guy half strewn across her lap, naked.

I had to make sure she was still alive so I made my way across the room. Carefully choosing where to stand avoiding the old pizza and the needles that were littered on the floor (no wonder I freaking hated needles.) You never walked anywhere without shoes in my house.

She was breathing, one good point and as I roughly rocked her she grunted. So she was alive that was good enough for me, and I got out of there quickly as I could. She disgusted me to the point I couldn't be in the same room with her. It hurt that she couldn't even get clean to look after my sister and I.

It hurt so much that she had left my dad because she was paranoid and that she blamed me for being born.

Walking to the kitchen I turned the jug on, as the jug was boiling I brought my IPod out and set on low and turned the shuffle on. So My Chemical Romance became playing that settled my nerves and calmed me down.

I snickered to my self.

How is it that one band can calm me down and make me feel more loved than my own mother did? Making sure to be quiet so I didn't wake my younger sister Ariana, I started humming the bass chords and occasionally singing the backup when I felt like it. I love my sister very much but I didn't want to have to deal with her crying this early in the morning, it was like six.

My young brown-eyed 2-year-old sister was adorable. Dark brown locks and cute laugh could melt the hardest heart. I was thirteen when she was born. Growing up my whole life in my mother's care I knew she wouldn't be "fit" enough to look after a baby (she can barely look after her self at the best of times). So I said she was my kid, no one believed me at first, but after a while they all just assumed she was mine.

It made it easier on everyone if they did think Ariana was mine. It also helped that I hardly ever went to school in seventh grade. It kept CPS off my back and mom's in away also. I wouldn't survive in the system, not without Ariana. She keeps me ground, something to live for or more importantly to die for if it came down to it.

After I finished making my morning coffee I sat and drank it with '_Face down_' playing in my ears losing myself in the music, letting it sooth the wounds that my insane mind had brought up. How was my father all right? Was he well off? Did he have a family of his own now? Did I have half brothers or sisters? Too many goddamn questions, too early in the morning.

Growling to myself as I finished off the rest of my coffee about the stupid questions I had thought of, I went back to my basement and got ready for the day. Placing my IPod on the dock (which had cost me three months of working at the local dinner just to pay off), and turning it on. The (shipped) Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy came blaring out causing Ariana to stir in her bed.

Quickly dashing back to the dock to turn the volume down, fearfully looking at the sleeping child, only two feet from the now low playing speaker. She just rolled over and kept on sleeping with her hand on her cheek. Slowly walking over to my cardboard and quickly selected the cleanest clothes I had with my favorite hoodie.

I ended up wearing my pair of black skinny jeans which had rips in both knees with my '_smart is the new gangster_' shirt and my '_Dead!'_ hoodie, then I slipped on my fingerless gloves, with my black and white converse shoes that I had written all over in white-out, to finish my outfit. Walking to the adjoining bathroom and grabbing the hairbrush and going to war on my hair with '_Bittersweet Symphony'_ playing in the background.

My black hair was limp after I had brushed it a gazillion times, now applying the hairspray and mousse to make it look halfway decent with a simple black headband to complete the hair ritual.

After applying a little make-up (eyeliner and mascara.) I was ready.

It was now fifteen minutes to seven and I felt like a walk in the early morning was great. So I went to wake my younger sister Ariana Nikole Lee Iero, (I picked the name myself).

Ariana means holy one and it's Italian, and to me she is holy and is my second chance at everything. She was a gift from god that saved my life because if it hadn't have been for this little girl I wouldn't have been here, I would have been 6ft under a long time ago.

Walking back to the adjoining room and to the little single bed across from mine was my little sister. I gently woke her. She slowly rubbed her eye and the expression on her little face was quite comical. It was a look of _'you'd have a good excuse to wake me up, otherwise I'm going to scream this basement down,'_ and I laughed. Then she gave me an ear spiting smile and then a small yawn.

With her little display of cuteness and charm, my mood was lifted.

Picking her up I murmured to her, "Hello baby girl. Did you sleep well?" Her doe eyes just smiled at me as I took her to the kitchen in the hope for something edible to be available for breakfast.

Heading to the nearest shelf and looking at our options, well there really were no options. Out of date Lucky Charms, like really out of date, three years out of date or mouldy bread that looked like it had been left in the toaster and turned on for five days straight.

"Well Miss Ria, there is nothing to eat here…so the dinner it is." She gave me another dazzling smile. I sigh quietly to myself, why doesn't mom care?

Walking back to the basement humming the bass for, "For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore while dressing Ariana for the day.

Her striped sweater did not want to play the game. The stupid thing kept getting tangled in everything (especially her legs for some reason my darling sister believed would be funny to kick them up in the air.) Resulting in me tripping over countless times, trying to avoid a foot to the face. Her blue jumper was a little better, because at this time she had given up trying to kill me with her feet. Alongside her cute black jeans, gloves and a hat to keep her from catching a cold.

Then I grabbed my wallet, my black messenger bag and her bag and looking in it to see if I had all the toys she liked o keep her preoccupied, which thank god I did. I quickly looked to see if I hadn't left anything of my own behind as I made my way up the stairs with Ariana on my hip, the bags flung over my shoulder.

Walking slowly to the front door trying to remember if I had forgotten anything because I didn't plan to come back for the day maybe even staying away for the night as well.

Remembering that I had band practice later on, I hastily dropped the bags and went back to the basement with Ariana merrily laughing at me.

Placing her on my bed I went on a hunt for the bass and pick. Picking up my bass guitar, then running around the room to find the mysterious black pick, which had decided that it was going to vanish on me. Sorting through the pile of CD's, which were all black as well, finally finding it. Just sitting there, I would've thrown it if I didn't need it. Breathing heavily, I went to pick up my sister.

Glowing at the pick in my hand, my sister placed her tiny hand on my cheek.

Looking down at her I noticed my actions hadn't gone down well with my younger sister, not at all. Her eyes had a glassy look to them and her posture was rigid with worry and unshed tears.

For a two year old she picked up on a lot of things, like my moods and emotions.

She put her thumb in her mouth and started to suck it profoundly in a rapid motion, her lower lip quivering.

Breathing deeply, calming myself down to the point I could talk without my voice quivering. I worked on calming my distressed sister.

"Hey Ria, what's up?" As I was talking I was slowly rocking back and forth. Her lip stopped quivering, and she looked at me with a look of interest.

"I was pretty stupid wasn't I…?" Looking at her her eyes had cleared up and the sucking of her thumb had slowed down.

"Yer, I made a bit of a mess didn't I?" The look she gave me was hilarious, half between an eye roll and puzzlement.

"Yep your sister is a crazy son of a bitch!"

At this she stopped sucking her thumb and giggled at me, I gave her a look of mock hurt.

"Come on, let's blow this Popsicle stand and get some breakfast. Yer? "

She gave me a little clap and I walked up the stairs to the front door and load up. Deciding against carrying Ariana, I grabbed her pram. I shoved her toy bag under the pram and placed my bass over my shoulder as well as the messenger bag.

Deciding that I hadn't forgotten anything else I picked up the keys to the house. Glancing briefly at my disgrace of a mother feeling disgust and sadness well up in me, taking over all my emotions.

Quickly hiding them so not to upset Ariana again I shook my head and walked out with Ariana in her pram and headed toward the local dinner in hope of some breakfast.

**First chapter down!**

**Now I don't think stalkerish is a word but for the sake of my story it is now. =)**

**Review if you think it's any good until next time. =)**

**Minifreak101**


	2. Confused men and shock seeings

**Ok wow I haven't died I swear, just hmm lazy I guess. **

**I was reread last Chapter and I was like I never put a timeline to this thing. *****Takes a big breath and hits head with palm of hand***** So this takes place just after the Big Day Out Tour of Australia and New Zealand buuuutttt just before they announced they have started to write their new album. =) **

**So here's chapter twooooo. =)**

*****WORD OF WARNING THIS IS UNBETAED*****

**So sorry for any mistakes. **

**Chapter 2 **

_Gerard's Point Of View _

Walking off the plane, to see the two most important people in my life. Little Bandit smiling at me and my beautiful wife Lindsey waving at me.

"DA," was the only thing I heard before my arms where filled with the over active two-year-old. My wife came up behind me and gave me a hug. She gently kissed my lips and then whispered against my lips, "How are you?"

I breathed in a breath and simply said, "I'm great now."

Looking over to the others and saw them all having of their own reunion with loved ones.

Mikey had his arm around Alicia, with his head buried in her neck.

Frank was demanding that Cherry and Lily were not to grow any bigger. While hugging his wife and gently rubbing her stomach, Ray had Christina against his chest rocking from side to side just standing there, gently kissing her head once in a while.

I looked at my baby girl in my arms; she was dropping off to sleep gently in my arms her thumb in her mouth sucking it softly. Lynz's head was against my arm as well as she hugged me around the waist.

I kiss her tenderly on the head and said to her. "Lets go hun."

I adjusted my arms, which now my sleeping angel was resting we slowly made my way over to the others. Lynz right at my side.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get going." I said softly.

Mikes looked over at me "Ok Gee I'll see you soon."

He and Alicia came over and and gave me a awkward one arm hug then gave Lynz a hug and kissed Bandit cheek, Alicia gave a one armed hug as well and then hugged Lynz. She brushed a little hair away from Bandit's eyes and said her goodbyes.

Frank and Jamie said goodbye and promised to ring soon, Ray and Christina did the same thing as Frank and Jamie making the same promise to ring.

Walking to the car I felt a huge wave of fatigue hit me, "Hey Lynz," "Hm" She looked over at me.

"Do you mind driving?" She just smiled a knowing smile at me.

"Do you want me to put her in her seat or will you?"

She asked still smiling.

"No I will." She opened the back door for me and I gently put Bandit down and kissed her cheek as I buckled her up.

"Night baby girl." I said as I gently closed the door.

Opening my door I sat down in the front and let out a groan of satisfaction as my back felt comfortably for the first time in thirty two hours, looking over to Lynz I smiled,

"Lynz"

"Yes Gerard"

"I love you soo fucking much,"

I mumbled, slowly falling to sleep. Just before I fall into the land of sleep I heard Lynz say,

"I love you too, Gee."

_Lindsay's point of view_

As I watched Gee sleep I thought about the the phone call I received;

_**Flashback**_

_The ringing of the phone pulled me out of my daze of watching my two-year-old playing with her toy bear_

"_Ma Ma the thone thone" said the active two year old. _

"_Yer I can hear it baby girl." I said looking down at her tugging on my leg, her teddy bear left trailing behind her. _

_Finding the phone I picked it up. _

"_Hello" I said _

"_Lindsey" I knew that voice anywhere._

"_Donna? How are you?" _

"_I'm great. How are you? How are my son and granddaughter?" "Bandit is doing great, Gerard is still in Perth he comes home four days time I can't wait" I said with excitement. _

"_I know dear. Now there something I would like to discuses with you." _

_Over the next hour we discuses a surprise homecoming for all the boys after the tour deciding that it should be at Donna's place the day they got home. _

"_I'll talk to the rest of the girls about it don't you worry Donna." I said _

"_Thank you Lindsey I can't wait to see my granddaughter and son and you," I could hear a shout through the phone. _

"_I've got to go that's Donald back from the butchers, I see you all in four days time. Bye Bye sweetheart give bandit a kiss for me." I said my goodbyes and I also hung up the phone. _

_I looked down at my two-year-old daughter and gave her a great big kiss, _

"_That's from Grandma, she's said she loves you very much," I told bandit very seriously. She gave a little clap and kissed me back "That for ganma. Lve her too." _

_I swooned a bit at her cuteness then I looked at her excitedly and whispered, _

"_Dad's coming home in two days excited." At the word dad her face lit up,_

"_DA," she screamed. _

"_Yes da." Myself I couldn't wait for Gerard to be home, our house always felt empty without him and I wanted our house to be full again. _

**End of flashback **

So that's what I did, I rang all the girls and they all agreed with me, so that's way there where currently four cars on there way to Belleville, New Jersey, to welcome home our beautiful husbands and without a doubt all of them sleeping in the passenger seat like mine was now, snoring.

Puling up in Donna and Donald's drive way at their home. I noticed that we where the first to arrive going into the back of the car I lightly picked Bandit up and went inside, only to be greeted by Donald at the door ready to take a still sleeping Bandit. I handed over my beautiful angel then went out to the car to wake my bigger baby, Gerard.

"Gee, sweetheart time to wake up" I said in my most sickly sweet voice. Gerard sleeping was the cutest thing but he wasn't as cute as our daughter sleeping.

And by god I swear he could sleep though anything.

Elephants could come trampling on through and he would keep on sleeping away not a care in the world.

"Hmm," was he only reply to my attempt of waking him and he rolled over to face me,

"I'll jump on you I swear, if you don't get up right now." I threatened, he just opened one eye and said,

"I might like that but," and with a feral smirk he pulled me down on him. I let out a squeak when he put me down on him, and a little moan escaped my lips when he kissed me eagerly.

"Now Gerard, I know you love your wife but what about your mother who raised you?" and as quick that he pulled me down on his lap and started kissing me I was off his lap,

"Shit Lynz are you ok?" He said panicking, scrambling to collect me off the ground where I had fallen, but god I was in hysterics. The look on his face was priceless; he was still trying to collect me off the ground where I was laughing my ass off, when Alicia and Mikey pulled up. Mikes as predicted was asleep in the passenger seat of the car.

As Alicia came over she said,

"Now this looks like fun." And I lost it again, Gerard got out of the car and help me to my feet and Mikey joined us, his hair in disarray. As he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes he asked what the hell was going on.

"Well your just gonna have to wait son of mine because not everyone's here yet." Said Donna mysteriously, and with that she walked inside, after giving both boy's a kiss on the cheek and me and Alicia a kiss on the head.

Gee turned to me, same question on his lips and I shut him down. "No, I'm not telling you either." With that I went inside and Alicia came with me, both of us gigging along the way and in our tracks leaving two very confused Way brothers on the front lawn wondering what the hell was happening.

_Mikey's point of view _

What…the…fuck just happened. I turned to my brother who had sat on the ground where Lynz's just was. Looking dazed as I must have looked.

"Come on, let's go and find out what's going on," I said to the still startled Gerard. Placing my hand on his shoulder and giving him my other to grab so he could pull himself up with. I was mulling over the girl's and my mother's strange behaviour and I really didn't want too, I just wanted to sleep off my jetlag.

Just then Christina and Ray pulled up and behind them was Frank and Jamie, both of the girls kissed their cheeks, then walk up the drive way to the house and disappeared inside, like I turned to Ray, Ray turn to and Frank turn to Gerard and we all let out a whistle. Ray was the first to talk,

"So does anyone know what's going on or have the girls kidnapped us?"

Frank still looked half asleep but let out a little laugh,

"I'm not really sure I want to know," then he let out a groan,

"I just want to sleep."

We all let out a tired laugh with that but I was with Frank I wanted to sleep too. As we made our way in side we where stop by four flustered wives,

"and where do you think you going?" said Jamie. Frank looked like he was going to scream,

"I want to go to sleep Jamie." He took a deep breath,

"Why can't I going to sleep?" He expression had me holding back, laughter, Ray and Gerard where the same by unlike me they didn't hold back they just laugh.

"Oh Frank..." Christina started,

"You can't come in yet." Lynz finished with a feral smile.

I smiled at Frank shocked expression.

"But why not?" Frank whined to the girls,

"Because Frank we needed to do something's and you men needed to be out of the house…" Alicia started then the pitter-patter of little feet interrupted her speech and Bandit, Cherry and Lily came racing towards us, received a I handful of Lily, Gerard had Bandit by the waist and Ray had half of Cherry and Frank received the other half of the over exuberant child.

"Well that will get you out of the house take the girls for a walk please." Christina remarked then shut the door in our faces.

I looked at Gerard; he raised his eyebrows and looked at Ray,

"I'm not sure what just happened?" Ray stated. We all looked at Frank and busted out laughing. Frank was still in front of the door starting at where our wives just stood, gaping at the door.

"Come on guys," I said, I looked at Gerard

"The dinner two blocks from here" he said,

"Yer that one." I said, looked at the weather. The sun was out and there was a cool breeze wafting as well.

Frank looked at the sky and said,

"Ok, lets go," and started walking down the path with Cherry on his shoulders, laughing.

I gazed at Lily in my arms out of the two she was most defiantly the calm one and she looked exactly like Jamie where Cherry looked like Frank. I placed my adopted niece on my hip and set out after Frank. Gerard and Ray close behind me.

Not a lot had changed in the town, and as we approached the dinner either had it. It was the same run down establishment with the dicky door and peeling paint but it was in many ways a second home to Gerard and me.

It even smelt the same, like coffee and baked bread, when we walked through the door.

The interior hadn't change a lot either, still the murky brown and blue, as it was the last time I stepped in to the dinner. They had the same pictures hanging on the walls and surprisingly had the same grey vinyl on the floor.

"Wow, it hasn't change a bit has it?" Gerard looked at me

"No" I whispered,

"It's like it been stopped in time." Gerard just looked at me weird, and smiled

"Yer it does a bit."

We when to one of the booths and settled down, placing the girls in between us, and started to order when the waitress came over.

As she had finished our last order the door opened again and a young girl came through pushing a pram whilst manoeuvring a guitar case behind her.

The girl was wearing a dead hoddie and skinny jeans, skull gloves and conversers with writing all over them. There was a little girl in the pram as well.

The waitress greeted the girl with a scream and shouted out

"PIPER CHARLOTTE IERO, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED!" and she ran up to her and hugged her. The girl named Piper stepped back taking the weight of her friend and almost falling over in the process.

"Iero" was all I heard from behind me and it was enough to make me turn around. Frank was white, white as a ghost he was looking at all of us with wide eyes, Ray was the first to talk,

"Frank we don't know if she any relation to Meg." At the mention of the name, my brother's face became twisted in pain and fear. He swallowed and looked at me, then at Frank.

"It's been nearly eighteen years anything could have happened..." I jumped in shock when Frank stood up and shouted

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" The girl looked over at us her face creased with confusion I gave her a shrug and a smile. Her face twisted into a smile as well as she walked over to the booth next to the door.

We could all faintly hear the conversation she was having with the waitress whose name was Amber. It was mostly about school and little stuff then then the conversation moved in a direction, which had all of us listening intently, on the edges of our seats.

**What did they hear? *smirks* Have to say turned and find out =)**

**Please review *puppy dog eyes***

**Until next time MiniFreak101 **


End file.
